Talk:Erusia
Become our Allie I, President Nichol of Kleinland, humbly begs you to become our mutual allie and friend. Feel free to respond via or talk/discussion page. --Kleinland 16:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis would like to establish diplomatic relations with Erusia. I don’t find your mailaddress, could you please send a mail to Flandrensis@live.be so I can send you our official introduction. Respectfully, Grand Duke Niels I of Flandrensis The Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan Good Day, The Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan would like to establish Foreign relations with the Erusian Proletarian. We too are a Communist Single-Party State, though we have many other unique traits of our nation. Though, I believe we can set differences aside, and work together as one common people, and as comrades. Для тебя, товарищ! HM Guillaume le Premier, Lama of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. Update on the Micronational War of Communism From the Offices of the Grand Lama of Sandefreistikhan, Guillaume le Premier: People of Erusia, as a fellow comrade micronation and Communist, I ask you to aid your comrades in this war once more. The UEP declares war upon us, offends us, and denies the rights of our people. Please, I beg this of you, fight with your comrades; HM Guillaume le Premier, Lama of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. --VTAbenakiMD 22:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sandefreistikhan-Erusia Comrades, I am very proud for that you are my comrades, and ask of your people to join with the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. Your words which you have addressed to me were heartfelt and from a comrade, should you wish to start an alliance, treaties or pacts, contact me at az_newjersey@yahoo.com. Spasibo Tovarishi, HM Guillaume le Premier of Sandefreistikhan --VTAbenakiMD 00:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder }} Mornington Crescent event The Second Micronational Games currently has enough participants in the Mornington Crescent event, but not an organizer. Would anyone in Erusia be interested? Kyng Fyrst 21:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings! I bring you the warmest wishes from the people of the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia. I am their elected representative and voice, Premier Mark Meehan. Today I extend to you the hand of friendship. Nemkhavia shares many values with your nation, most notably our steadfast belief in the rule of the people above all else. I believe that these shared values could create a friendship between Erusia and Nemkhavia. Indeed, upon discovery of Erusia, the Imperial Senate voted unanimously to recognise your nation as sovereign. If you wish to respond, leave a message on Nemkhvia's Discussion page, or send an email to premier.gov@gmail.com Regards, Premier Meehan, Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia Patetopia Greetings, The Republic of Patetopia would like to establish diplomatic relations with Erusia. You may reply on Patetopia's talk page or at apate93@yahoo.com. Thank you. Warm regards, President Alex Pate, Republic of Patetopia --Patetopia 22:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I am head editor of Flandrensis News. And I am doing research about the differences between Communisme and democrasy. Would you like to contact me on caravanexperience@live.be. About what is so great about beeing in a communist run country. and were you stand about the subject democrasy. P.S. All answers given will be screen about truth and false. --Count Donovan of Gandensis 08:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Relations with Austenasia Greetings! The Empire of Austenasia would like to enquire about establishing friendly relations with Erusia, and we look forward to your reply. Austenasia 13:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Make A Diplomatic Relations Greetings I'm the current president of federal republic of los bay petros,Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman.i'm represent my country to make a diplomatic relations with your country.To answer this masssage.please go to our talk page. thank you. Great Flags/seals Good Afternoon Iam the prime minister of The Democratic Republic of Bravia and i was just wondering how you created such good flags and seals, how do you do this? Please reply. Sam Evans Diplomatic Relations Greetings My nation, the Republic of Westland, would like to open diplomatic relations with the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia. Please could you respond to my talk page. Yours Sincerely, President Millard of Westland Westlandian -Diplomatic Relations- Hello, I am President James of the Republic of Danesland. We are a socialist micronation a little over a year old, in search of more socialist/communist allies. Please respond on my talk page. Thanks, Danesland 10:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) History section The History section of this page is horribly out of date. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Out of Date Please update this page, I am busy right now, but I might help later in the week. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Erusian News Network Where can I find the Erusian News Network? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Being still a live show, you cannot really find it somewhere, but this is the channel we use for the shows. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 11:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't you put previous shows on while there isn't a live one? Joe FoxonMicroWiki Admin 11:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I will be putting shows on demand from tonight, yes. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Fantasy? Forgive my ignorance, but could someone fill me in on what happened with Erusia? I haven't been very involved in the wiki lately and it seems like I missed something major... Kalvin Koolidge 18:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :read this. After this Lethler admitted to this (scroll down to Username Robert Lethler). Eleytheria published an interveiw (scroll down to User:Elytheria). After that Lethler disappeared. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Ill be interested to read Lethler's report when it is released to the public. Kalvin Koolidge 00:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::He won't release though he first said he would. However he said he would gladly provide information if you email him. ::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What is the email address, I have some questions. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 11:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldn't expect any concrete answers from him if i were you guys Knight990 15:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I still would like to try and contact him. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 12:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org